


finding light in the darkess of places

by GeorgiePorgie_97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiePorgie_97/pseuds/GeorgiePorgie_97
Summary: Alex has always had an over active imagination, while some would say it was a blessing, in this case it was a curse.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex has always had an over active imagination, while some would say it was a blessing, in this case it was a curse.

It started from a very young age. Her mother, Eliza, would watch the infant from afar, babbling away to herself, dancing around like the happy little girl she was. A childlike innocence's that Eliza would learn to cherish as this wouldn't always be the case. Being an only child and having parents that worked a large majority of the time meant that Alex had to find ways of entertaining herself. She was always a well behaved child and didn't require too much attention, unlike most toddlers her age. In fear of losing that bond between them, her parents would dedicate a period of time to spend with their child, this normally fell when both parents had finished work for the night. Alex would, more likely than not, ask for them to read her a story before bed, sometimes two or three depending on how tired she was.

By the time a young Alex was five, she was reading books well above her age grade. While Alex wasn't the most active or affectionate child, her parents would use stories or books to engage with their daughter but once she didn't need their help anymore, the bonding time began to lessen. Both parents began to work more and Alex began to enjoy the time on her own.

Jeremiah, Alex's father, would travel a lot for work, when is wasn't at a lab in the city, it was doing research abroad. In every place he visited, the man would bring home a gift for the small brunette. Most of the time, Jeremiah would bring home a book that the two could read together when he returned. In some cases, Jeremiah would place the gift in different sections of the house for his daughter to find while he was away, often in places that meant the most to the two of then; where Alex took her first steps, where Alex spoke her first word, places that were special to the two of them. When her father was away for a long period of time, Jeremiah would create a treasure map of sorts so that Alex would be able to locate one of his hidden treasure, along with a little post-it note of how much he loved her. 

By the time Alex was 13, Eliza started to worry about the shy book worm, most of her time was spent with her head in a book. Alex was more interested in fiction characters than real life people. While Alex excelled in her studies, her social skills were almost non-existent to the point that Alex would not initiate a conversation, not even with her own mother. This only got worse after the untimely passing of her father, Jeremiah Danvers. Alex became more of a recluse than she was before, barely leaving her bedroom and almost never leaving the house unless it was for school. The pre pubescent child would never speak unless spoke to directly, her studies started to drop and the stories she began to read almost never a happy ending. Alex would never again read the ones her father had gifted her, the only reason she didn't throw them out was because they were all she had left of her father.

Not long after, Alex turned to writing. She would write stories that would be considered too dark for a 13 year old girl to be writing, stories about sorrow and darkness - Death. The only happiness she felt was through the characters she brought to life in her writing, she would make them hurt like she does so she doesn't have to feel alone.

Today, at the age of 24, was no different.

Every day starts off the same, Alex would wake up alone in her dark, lonely studio apartment. Clean up the multiple empty beer bottles that line perfectly on top of the kitchen counter, then work her way over to the laptop that sits alone on her desk. She reaches over the laptop to check her phone that had been abandoned in her drunken stumble to her bed the night before.

2 Missed Calls.

Alex sighs as she sees the multiple missed calls from her mother, its a common occurrence for Alex to actively ignore her mothers calls but in this instance she genuinely missed them. Not that it matters, their conversations mostly consists of Eliza asking her questions and Alex grunting down the phone in acknowledgement. Eliza would air her concerns and Alex would stay silent until her mother would reluctantly hung up after not getting anywhere. The brunette turns her attention to the screen that shines dimly in the centre of the table, the white light blinds her for a second before her eyes begin to adjust to the brightness. The curtains are still drawn and the headache she has stops her from turning on any of her lamps. 

Alex is coming to the end of her story, a story she has been working on for the last 2 years. 250,000 words later and she is on the final sentence, a life time full of anger, pain and heartache went in to this story and the only satisfying ending she could come up with is - Death, excruciating death.

Alex forcefully slams the laptop shut as a lonely tear falls from her eye, leaving a line of wetness down her cheek. Another story written but will never see the light of day.

* * *

Alex finds herself in a deserted coffee shop, she had no idea of the time but from the darkness that has fallen outside she guesses its pretty late. Not a soul is to be seen apart from the barista that is busy cleaning behind the counter. Alex has been coming to this coffee shop since she first moved to National City after moving as far away from her childhood home, at the age of 18, as she could. Alex moved here to get away from the memories that haunt her in Midvale, every where she walked in that house had some trace of her father, it was too painful to stay.

J'onn, the owner of 'DEO', has become her only friend in this city, he doesn't ask questions, he doesn't judge her. The relationship consists of a 'Welcome, my dear' and a head nod from the mute woman. That's the way they work and it works for both of them. That's also why she is sitting in his establishment past 2 am in the morning, the doors always open for his 'daughter' he likes to remind her.

Alex has been typing away at the keyboard continuously for the past hour or so, the words flow across the screen with grace and elegance. A lightening bolt of inspiration had hit her on the short walk from her apartment to the coffee shop.

As the rain drizzled down, lightly soaking her hair, Alex saw a woman standing idly under an barely-together umbrella. While she could only see the back of the woman, Alex could tell by her body language that the short, angel-like woman was distressed. Her medium length brunette locks hung limply down her back, water droplets hanging on by a strand of gorgeous hair. Her shoulders were hunched down but she still managed to stands tall, from the angle it appeared the woman was fighting with herself to stay strong, hind any weakness. Something that Alex can relate to. An unsettling urge ran through the short haired woman to console the stranger but Alex fought it tooth and nail. Alex stood still on the opposite sidewalk, intrigued by the scene playing out in front of her. A perfect start to a sad story. The woman then turned under the street lamp and Alex's breath was taken away.

Her muse.

And that's how her new story begins. When Alex starts a story, she likes to have it all planned out, every character, every plot thoroughly planned out. Most importantly, she likes to know how it's going to end. Only this time, she doesn't want to know how it ends, all she knows is that she wants to give this mysterious woman a happy, glorious ending. A feeling she's not familiar with flows through her - hope.

* * *

The bell jingles signalling the arrival of someone, Alex looks up from her screen to see the first member of staff enter the shop.

"Mornin'." The staff member mumbles, clearly running late for her shift.

Shocked by the sudden arrival, Alex looks up to the black clock that stands out against the cream walls - 6.58 am. How long have I been sitting here? Alex thinks to herself. The time is only confirmed as she can see the sun beginning to rise in the distance from the glass window she is sitting next to. Alex begins to pack up her belongings that lie scattered in front of her, a half - cold cup of coffee forgotten in her daze. With her belongings now packed, the tired brunette throws her heavy, worn laptop bag over her shoulder but just as she is about to leave her chair the door bell jingles for a second time. Alex looks up, a natural response to the noise and is taken aback by the vision that walks in.

Her muse. In the same clothes worn the night before, only slightly more wrinkled and dry. A empty bag hanging limply over her shoulder and what can only be described as a crimpled up piece of paper in her left hand. The tanned woman has heavy bags under her eyes, clearly from lack of sleep, and a trail of faded mascara that the distressed woman has clearly tried to get rid of. The nameless woman then takes a seat at the table on the opposite side of the shop, as hidden as she can be in the open plan space. With the place still empty, Alex has a perfect view of the woman. Eliza had drilled it into Alex for a young age that it was never polite to stare but in this case, she finds it hard to look away. It is like a magnet is keeping her eyes firmly were they are. What happened to her? Alex asks herself.

Her attention is pulled away when the barista from earlier appears beside her.

"Can I get you anything?" The kind barista asks, clearly familiar with the silent woman. Alex shakes her head but smiles in thanks.

The elderly woman walks away and Alex turns her attention back to the woman, to her surprise she finds that the woman is staring straight back at her. Her eyes are dark, emotionless, so full of sorrow that Alex has to look away as the intensity is too much for her to bare. With no further acknowledgement, the woman opens up the letter that she was holding tightly in her left hand. It had clearly been a victim to the rain but if the tears on the woman's face was anything to go by, the words were still readable. Alex takes her laptop out of the bag and places it back on the table in front of her, a pull inside of her tells her to write down this moment. What could have made this woman so sad, so miserable, so full of despair that Alex could feel it from across the small space. Alex can create stories, that's what she does, but in this instance - she wants to know the truth, so she knows how to make it better. The real life angel might not get her happy ending, but in her story - she sure will.

Half an hour passes before the woman begins to leave, a cup and a half eaten muffin are all that remains of the woman she has been observing. That is until she spots the crumpled up letter laying abandoned on the dirty floor. Maybe she had purposely left it to be disposed of but Alex doesn't want to take the chance. It is clearly pivotal in the story. In a flash, Alex has the crumpled up letter in one hand and her belonging in the other, ready to catch up and return the letter to its owner. Once out the door, she looks left and right in hopes of catching what direction the woman went in. To her left, she sees a flash of dark hair turning the corner not too far ahead of her. Before she knows it she is a foot behind her reaching wildly to catch her attention. The woman in front stops abruptly as she feels someone softly grab her from behind. Clearly confused, she stops and turns causing Alex to stumble backwards.

"Can I help you?" The smaller of the two asks as Alex has yet to speak, she can tell that the woman is put out by the interaction.

Instead of responding verbally, Alex holds up the wrinkled sheet of paper in hopes that the woman will catch on to why Alex had disturbed her. Understanding starts to register on the tanned woman's face and she searches blindly on her body for the missing letter, clearly not finding it.

"Oh, I-" A tanned hand reaches out hesitantly to take the treasure. She acts like it will crumple if she grasps too firmly, "Thank you."

Alex nods in acceptance, not that the woman can see her as she is still looking down at the piece of paper in her hands.

The taller woman begins to feel like she is interruption on a precious moment so she turns her back and starts to walk back in the direction of the coffee shop. A sudden hand on her elbow startles Alex, she turns to look back.

"I'm- I'm sorry. You really didn't have to return this to me but you did. Can I buy you a cup of coffee maybe, as a thank you?"

Alex is at a loss of how to react, her experience with social interaction is at a zero and she doesn't really know how to communicate well without speaking. The tanned woman takes her silence as a rejection and begins to backtrack.

"You're probably busy, it was stupid of me to ask. I'll let you get on with your day," She holds up the letter, "Thanks again."

"Ye-," Alex whispers, barely audible to Alex herself. "Yes." She manages to push out. While it was still quite, the woman clearly heard. She doesn't want to let this woman go.

"Yes?" She confirms. Alex nods and returns the smile that was directed at her, "Lead the way..."

"Alex," Alex answers the silent question.

"Maggie."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie leads Alex into a quiet little coffee shop at the corner of the street that they were situated on, the coffee shop is almost empty except a few early morning commuters that sit on a table directly at the back of the coffee shop. They find a deserted table in the far-left corner with two chairs placed opposite a small oval, oak table. Alex takes the seat that is facing the door while Maggie takes the seat opposite, as soon as they are seated a young man, no older than 18, walks up to the table to take their order, “What can I get you ladies?” The boy asks politely.

“Just a regular coffee for me, please.”

After Maggie places her order, both faces turn to look at the silent woman, “And for you?”

Instead of answering verbally, the short haired brunette pulls out the drink’s menu from the small golden holder and takes a few moments to look over the variety of drink selections they have, once she can see what she wants, Alex reaches out the menu and places her index finger on the ‘regular latte’.

“Sure thing, your order will be over shortly.” The boy walks away from the two ladies and Alex’s eyes follow him back to the desk where he places a small note onto a stack of other notes that are pierced by a sharp needle like object.

Now that she is sitting her in front of the pretty woman, Alex has no idea what to say or do. She should have never put herself in a situation like this. Ever since she was a kid, Alex has steered away from all forms of socialising, the only person she ever felt truly comfortable with was her father, Jeremiah. After he died, Alex’s mental health started to deteriorate and Eliza thought it would be best to take the young grieving Alex to a child physiatrist where she was diagnosed with severe social anxiety, which may be the root cause of Alex’s muteness said the doctor. He also said over time it will improve but, in this case, he was wrong; it only got worse.

“I want you to know how thankful I am for returning my letter to me,” Maggie addresses Alex for the first time since they walked into the establishment. “Not many people would have taken the time to do that.”

What Alex wants to say, is ‘your welcome’ but the words won’t come out, no matter how much she tried, her vocal cords won’t work the way she wants them to. Instead she nods her head in acknowledgment hoping to get the message across. Alex doesn’t look at the women across from her, she doesn’t want to see that _look,_ that look that everyone gives her after they spend more than five minutes with her. She is shocked when suddenly, the shorter woman begins speaking.

“I’m Maggie Sawyer, I work as a detective for the NCPD, I recently moved here from a place called Gotham City. I just turned 25 a few days ago and I have a strange obsession with bonsai trees. I don’t exaggerate when I say obsession,” This earns a small, reserved laugh from the shy woman, and Maggie thinks it is the beautiful sound she has ever heard. “I own a very small, but very naughty German Shepard puppy named Gertrude… don’t ask why I named him that,” this earns another very small giggle from Alex. Maggie decides to continue, she had no idea why she is spilling all this information, but it seems to be having the desired effect. “What about you, have any pets, Alex?” Maggie asks, not sure what kind of response she is going to get but felt it necessary.

Alex seems to be thinking of a reply, it takes her a few moments but she managers to push out, “Cat.”

“You have a pet cat, what is its name.”

“Named Rio,” Alex finally makes eye contact with the woman sitting in front of here, normally Alex would find a way to escape any social interaction but now she wants to encourage it, clearly the interaction hasn’t put Maggie off but before the tanned woman can reply, two cups of coffee are placed down on coasters in front of the two women by the same young man who took their order.

“Enjoy.”

The conversation is broken, and Alex seems to go back into the shell she was just coming out of, Maggie instantly notices the change and makes the decision to carry on the conversation despite the woman’s clear discomfort, the detective has an over whelming urge to find out more about this intriguing woman.

“I actually recently arrested a man named Rio…” Maggie looks for a reaction from the mute women, this clearly got her attention.

Maggie continues recounting her experiences with the NCPD, Alex is captured by the story telling and is loving every minute, the beauty on Maggie face and the passion in her voice is keeping Alex enthralled in the conversation, she adds a couple of head nods and grunts of acknowledgment so that Maggie knows she is listening. The conversation lasts for about 45 minutes before Maggie looks at her watch that is places on her slender, left wrist. She seems just as shocked at how much time has passed as Alex was.

11am.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise how late it was. I need to be in work in an hour and I still need to go home and change.” Maggie says while trying to get all her stuff together. After Maggie has placed on her coat, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a wrinkled twenty dollar note. Just as she was about to place the note on the table, Alex reaches out her hand to stop her. With her other hand, Alex places a twenty dollar note on the table, still holding her hand on top of Maggie’s.

“Hey, no. This was my treat, I offered to buy you coffee for returning the letter.”

“Next time.” Alex mumbles through her barely open lips.

“Next time?” Maggie shyly smiles at the women. Alex nods in confirmation, while aiming a dazzling smile at the detective.

-

It was 1pm and Alex was finally back at her apartment, it had been a long and eventful day already and all Alex can think about is going to sleep, for the first time in her adult life, Alex felt hopeful and prepared for change. Also, for the first time since she can remember, Alex feels she might be able to get in a peaceful sleep without needing to be heavily intoxicated. But first, as soon as she gets into her small, dark apartment, Alex sits on her heavily worn in sofa and pulls her laptop out of her bag that she had hazardly thrown on the living room table. Once she is comfy, Alex re-reads the first chapter of her new novel, the one about her muse. Once she is happy with it, she begins to write the second chapter, the chapter that describes the gorgeous being, in her story the woman is a detective and she lives alone with her puppy named Gerty. While she feels a little intrusive the writer wants to know everything there is to know about her muse, what the letter must say, who it is from and why it has such an impact on the tiny brunette. Most of all she wants to know where Alex places in this woman’s story, maybe she has already played her role and that is it for them, or maybe she is meant to play a bigger more impactful role in this woman’s life. All she knows is she can’t wait to find out.

Maggie 1:50pm

‘Hey, once again I just wanted to say thank you for today, the last couple of days have been awful and your little act of kindness has made it better. Hopefully we can do that cup of coffee again soon? Maggie.’

Alex 1:52pm

‘You’re welcome. Sure thing. Alex xo’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, please let me know where I can improve and what to do differently.  
> I write because I enjoy it not because its any good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that has been running through my head for a few days, don't really know where I am going with it but will be 100% happy ending. Please please go easy, this isn't going to be the best as I have next to no writing skills but please let me know how I can improve or what you want to see :) Also if there is any tags I have missed that should be added please let me know.


End file.
